Migrants Of Oblivian
by Million Tales Phoenix
Summary: My first fanfic here and my first in quite some time since highscool started two years ago. I hope it's up to par with the audiences here. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are property ****of Akifumi Kaneko and Media Vision, as well as SONY Entertainment Inc. With the exception of a handful of originals and anonymous roles**

(This is a fun little thing I thought up one night not too long ago, I wanted to post it but I had just made my account so I couldn't upload anything until now. But I hope you like it, it's based around WA3's Filgaia but there're characters from the other series. I did this without much planning so it may be a little scrappy, tell me what you think when you're done, I'd love to hear what people think about it.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Forever And A Day  
A warm wind grazed the surface of Filgaia as it blew across the barren desert. In the middle of a wasteland where the only thing close to civilization were the beasts that roamed the rocky crags, rising high above the ground. In a way those monsters that spent their entire lives walking from one meal to another were not so different from human civilization at all. These and other thoughts echoed off the mind of a blue haired teenage boy as he stood daydreaming in the middle of that barren plain. Not but a few meters away from him a man with long silver bangs and a pair of round spectacles was hopping from side to side with his hands held behind his back, and had there been no monster swinging at his feet it would have seemed as if he were dancing. The scorpion like monster swung it's claws at the man as it inched forward on its two broad feet.

As the man continued to casually dodge the monster's claws he sighed out of boredom and his mind began to drift. But as his attention shifted away from the monster its deadly tail swung down on him. With little time to react the silver haired man took a blow to his right arm falling to the side, but before he could hit the ground he had drawn a pistol and sent three bullets into the monster. The sand crab monster roared in pain as it dropped to the ground dead with a bullet in each eye and one directly between them. A deep wound in his right arm, the silver haired man grasped the limp arm and winced. With the gun fire and the thud of the silver haired man against the rocky ground the blue haired boy snapped out of his dreamlike trance. He hurried over to the silver airman and helped him to his feet.

"You weren't paying attention Judecca. How many times have I told you to pay attention to your opponent in battle?" Reaching a hand to lightly touch the wound on the silver haired man's arm, the boy's finger received a kind of static shock.

"Yow! Hey what're you trying to do? Leave it alone we'll fix it up later." The silver haired man complained and swatted the boy's hand away. "And I've told you, I can't focus on these stupid monster, especially weaklings like that sand crab, such things aren't worth the effort." Judecca's voice was peeved and perhaps slightly whiny.

"May I remind you that one of those weaklings that isn't worth your time just took a nice chunk out of your good arm?" The boy chuckled as Judecca sneered at the remark, but soon let a light laugh out himself. "But quite seriously Judecca, I must've told you millions of times not to underestimate your opponents, a single-"

"-window of opportunity is all it takes to make or brake a battle…" Judecca finished the sentence in a mocking sing-song voice. "And how many times have I had to tell you not to act like my parent? You look more like you could be my son." At that the boy haired boy laughed full heartedly.

"I can't argue with that. But seriously, you can't let your mind wander like that in a fight. I know I told you not to get absorbed in outfights either but I didn't mean to ignore the fight entirely!"

"Oh please! Why do you always bring that up? I'm not getting bored on purpose, and besides that was that one time that I got too caught up in things and on top of that it was like a hundred years ago!" Judecca argued against the blue haired boy's lecturing like a child.

"Yes and look what that one time did to you! I'm starting to think that wound you gave yourself did some kind of permanent damage to your brain, that's probably why you can't focus." The blue haired boy chuckled and gave Judecca a little shove.

"Hey, don't make fun of me, shrimp!" Judecca laughed and gave a playful shove back. "Besides that little hole patched right up, thanks to you." Judecca tapped a finger against his temple where a sound like metal rang off it. "See?"

"I told you before Judecca, I just got your body out from that Diablo pillar, your body healed itself" The two had been talking for awhile since the battle with the sand crab, walking towards the next town all the while, and as they approached a large cliff face they stopped and sat down under it. For some time they simply worked on their guns, giving a few minutes to wrap Judecca's arm, curious objects that they were, no ordinary firearms but rather they seemed to be made of unfamiliar parts, almost alien looking in their precise complexities.

As twilight embraced the wasteland with it's warm spectrum of oranges and reds the two ventured apart to gather some wood to light a fire with and meat to cook and eat. As Judecca walked through the empty desert he scratched at the cloth tied around his arm. He winced at it a bit and pulled the cloth up to have a look at the wound. The gash had been deep but it had already been covered with a scab, but the scab was very strange, it was a dark grey in color and its texture was more metallic than fleshy. However Judecca saw nothing that surprised him, but he was about to continue walking he spun around to the sound of a gunshot fired off in the direction of his camp. Worried for his companion he ran back towards the camp as fast as he could.

* * *

(I had alot of fun doing this even if it isn't great, not to mention the only word processor I have is a notepad so there's no spellcheck, I just hope I didn't goof up anything too bad, if I did sorry. ;; I don't really know when I thought of the story, it just kinda came to me. There'll be other interesting twists as well, so I hope you continue reading this as I update. ) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok, well here's the second half of my prologue that'll lead up to the main plot of the story. Having played all three WildARMS games I have to say the only ones I found interesting in Advanced 3rd were the NPCs. Alot of the seemingly pointless characters I felt stood out more and were either more original than the main cast or paid charming tributes to the old games, like Janus' use of Ashley Winchesters old bayonet attacks as well as his 'Access' force-ability, and of course Maya and Virginia being the decendent and fangirl of Jane Maxwell from the original. But with all that aside please enjoy this small addition to my fanfic.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Fateful Encounter, A Promise Made In The Wasteland!  
Back near the camp the blue haired boy rubbed his wrist, a few meters away his gun ceased it's spinning across the shallow sand on the ground. Standing before him was a cocky looking blonde in a green martial arts outfit, her leg lifted high in the air. 

"Nice kick, little girl. Gotta say I didn't see that one coming" The blue hair boy chuckled as he shook his right wrist. The blonde girl looked enraged and in a flash another kick had landed on the boy's chest. Surprisingly however he didn't travel far, only a foot or two and he'd remained on his feet at that. A straight line drawn in the dirt by his heels in the shallow sands was the only real sign of his being hit, his face was still bearing a kindly smile.

"Oooo why I ought-!" The blonde girl pulled out an extendable red staff and as she wound up with what seemed more a baseball swing than any kind of martial arts she found that she couldn't come to strike the blue haired boy. Looking over her shoulder she found that a young boy with a panda backpack as well as a well dressed man in an afro were struggling to hold the back end of the staff down, and to the side a curious looking winged cat watched apathetically. "Will you three let go of me! That little brat's trying to make a fool of me!" The blonde stubbornly tugged again at her end of the staff, pulling at the grip of the three behind her.

"S-sis! Come on let it go!" The young boy was pulled onto his toes with every tug the blonde made. His childish voice whined at her desperately as he tried to keep the staff from swinging.

"Milady, perhaps Master Alfred is right…" The man with the afro held on just as desperately despite his being much bigger than the girl. His sunglasses wobbled on his head as the blonde continued to try and swing the weighed down staff at the blue haired boy. All the while the winged cat stood to the side with his arms crossed.

"Ya know Maya, the kid's right, just let it go." Surprisingly the cat spoke in human tongue and seemed a similar voice of reason like the other two. "And besides, you got yourself into it by trying to mug the poor kid…" The cat sounded familiar, in fact he kind of remind the blue haired boy of Judecca.

"NOOOOO! I'll never forgive that runt!" With all the pulling the girl's face was red and as she yelled she gave one last pull that sent the young boy and the man with the afro flying over her head. The blue haired boy however stepped to the side nonchalantly and winced a bit as the man with the afro hit the ground belly first with the young boy landing on top of him back to back. The tow seemed dazed from the flight and for a little while they didn't really move at all. An impressed whistle escaped the blue haired boy's lips.

"Wow…" The blue haired boy chuckled "Ya know that's mighty impressive little lady. Heck I'm glad I'm not one of those two." The blonde cocked an eye brow as her face turned red with anger and she wound up for another swing, but as she did the cat calmly stepped behind her and yanked a little book from her pocket. In a poof of smoke the martial arts outfit as well as the staff were gone. Instead what seemed to be the same blonde girl fell forward as she tried to swing the nonexistent staff at full force. Getting up from the ground she pouted and brushed her orange dress off, licking a thumb to try and rub the dirt out of the golden trim.

"Now can we please just get going? The kid clearly doesn't even have any food on him, unless he's got some crumbs lying around in his pockets…" The cat was as bored sounding as ever. "The next town shouldn't be far from here anyway so let's hurry and then we can eat there." The blonde girl completely stopped what she was doing and her head turned, in a way that looked as if it should've creaked like an old hinge, and looked back at the cat.

"Shady…" The girl lunged at the cat who panicked under the sudden assault and took to the air on his wings. "GET DOWN HERE YOU FLYING RAT AND LET ME PUMBEL YOU!" She jumped and swiped furiously at the cat as he hovered just out of reach. "IF WE WERE SO CLOSE TO TOWN THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE WE WASTED TIME JUMPING THIS GUY!" Finally the blonde jumped just high enough to grab the cat's tail. "HA!" She laughed triumphantly as she flung the cat into the ground to join the young boy and the man with the afro in their stunned daze. "And as for YOU!" The blonde turned on her heels to face the blue haired boy . "You… I'll admit that trying to ambush you was a mistake, but I'll NEVER forgive you for making a fool of Maya Schrodinger and her gang so you'd better pray I never see your ugly mug again!" The blue haired boy laughed at her as if he hadn't heard a word of her warning.

"That's funny. I really only made a fool of you though, you did enough to your friends yourself." The blue haired boy continued laughing until it faded to a chuckle and eventually ceased. "But hey, I like you, you remind me of someone I used to know." The blue haired boy walked over to pick up his gun and brush the dust off of it. "Tell ya what, if we ever do meet again I'll be sure to buy you a drink to make for this ok?" The girl nodded reluctantly as she grabbed her compatriots by their collars.

"Alright then, it's a deal. Next time it'll be a fight to the finish!" The blonde girl grinned eagerly as she began to drag her comrades away with her.

"Huh? But I…" The blue haired boy stammered… but before he could really say anything the girl had already rushed off towards the dim horizon, dragging her three companions behind her with a cloud of dust obscuring their images until the cloud itself faded into a speck. "She really is just like her…" As the blue haired boy turned around he found Judecca jogging toward him, panting like a dog.

"RUDY!" Judecca wheezed out in an exhausted yell as he came toward the blue haired boy.

"Judecca? What're you doing here? I thought you want to look for wood back there…" Rudy asked, pointing back the way Judecca had come from. Judecca stood with his hands on his knees catching his breath a for a minute before responding.

"Why on earth did you wander so damn far from the camp? Have you any idea how hard it was to find out which way you'd gone in this desert!" he spit out in a single breath. "So what happened? I heard the gunshot and came running, and before I got close enough I saw some person with you, who was it?" Rudy chuckled a bit in the way he always did and scratched his head as the two of them looked off at the horizon.

"I have absolutely no idea… But they were headed to the nearest town, why don't he head that way too?" Rudy looked down to Judecca, who was still bent of trying to catch his breath and didn't respond. He laughed and patted Judecca on the back, which made Judecca cough loudly. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. We'll head out first thing tomorrow."

* * *

(And thus ends the prologue of my little Wild ARMS fanfic. For those of you wondering, Rudy and Judecca will probably be the only non Advanced 3rd characters to show up, with a possible exception for Marivel and maybe one other 2nd IGNITION character though I'm not telling who, though I'm still debating the decision on Marviel…. I'll probably try to make a lot of references to the first two games as much as possible though. If anyone can guess why I only chose Rudy, and possibly Marivel, _and_ Judecca from the other games to survive I'll be impressed, cause that'd mean you think all crazy like I do. XD ) 


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay, this is where the story picksup on what is supposed to be current day. I hope you haven't lost interest because as you can tell I'm slightly self concience and I become paranoid of it. Not of my work being disliked, just paranoid, or being aware. I dunno it's totally irrational, but then that's what makes it a paranoia. Anyway, enough about my likely trauma rooted mental problems; Since I've posted these 3 all at once, having written them before my account opened, one each day of my probation since I made the account, I'm afraid I'll have made alot of junk. Also by now you've noticed Judecca being kinda out of character, I noticed it too and tried fixing it withou making him scitzo so you'll see him slowly becoming colder, crazier, and more blood thirsty, but it might take some time. Sorry to any of you Judecca fans who aren't too comfortable with seeing their favorite trigger happy psychopath drunk and laughing. ;; )

* * *

Chapter 3: Paying Their Dues, Rumors Of A Powerful Monster!  
The next day, as the blazing sun hit high noon Judecca and Rudy found themselves relaxing in a saloon over a round of drinks. The two laughed as they recalled stories of their pasts in oblique detail. 

"Aha ha ha! And-and then the little blue thing, it talked!" A less than sober Rudy rocked back in his chair with a giddy laugh as he babbled on about something or other. "And it could fly too! Through the air, whoosh!" He traced a line in the air with his hand, making ridiculous sounds as he did. Judecca was leaned forward over the table with his glasses sliding down to the tip of his nose.

"That's great! Hey-hey, I got one! Remember when I ran off on my own when you told me no to and I wound up hanging with those weird guys for awhile? Well there was this chick I was working with and she was all in love with our boss." Judecca spoke between deep breaths as his face turned red from all the drinking.

"Yeah?" Rudy laughed in anticipation, his chair leaned back against a banester. "What happened?" Judecca snickered and grinned behind his folded arms. "Well, what happened? Come on finish the story!" Rudy egged him on in a drunken anticipation.

"Well…" Judecca was snickering uncontrollably now. "SHE KILLED HERSELF!" Judecca cracked up laughing at the twisted excuse for a joke. Rudy on the other hand cocked an eyebrow at his insane friend.

"Hey man, that's not funny…" Rudy said through a drunken chuckle. "Well ok… maybe it is a little-" Suddenly a loud gun shot came from outside the saloon followed by the thud of bodies hitting the ground. There were more sounds of a scuffle as who ever had hit the ground got back up. The sounds of angry men rose from a crowd that now blocked the saloon door.

"Hey there girl, what'd ya think you're doing!" The saloon keep and the two drunken gunslingers were the only one's not at the door. They looked curiously at the crowd, wondering what had happened. Another gun shot went off and unexpectedly there were sounds of a gatling gun being fired off. The crowd quickly began shoving and pushing their way out of the saloon to make way for who ever had caused the ruckus outside. A dainty looking blonde pushed open the saloon doors, followed by a young boy, a man with an afro, and a little orange cat with wings on his back. Falling back in his chair Rudy hit the floor laughing hysterically.

"You! You're exactly like her! That bratty little girl from Court Seim!" Rudy laid on the floor laughing uncontrollably while Judecca remained leaned forward on the table with his arms in front of him snickering at Rudy. The young lady however was not amused and while her companions clung to the end of her dress trying to stop her she stomped up to Judecca and Rudy's table. Looking down at Rudy with a disgusted look she bent at her waist to look him parallel in the eyes.

"You again! You're really asking for it you know that!" Rudy just continued laughing with his eyes shut tight until finally he stopped and gasped for breath between snickers. Opening his eyes he met the girl's gaze only to let his eyes roll upward more. But as he did his eyes closed shut and he began laughing hysterically again, rolling from side to side with his arms across his chest, holding his sides. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY!"

"Y-You…" Rudy gasped for air as he tried to explain himself. Judecca on the table was snickering at his friend all the while. "You even wear lace panties, just like her!" At that Judecca burst out in a crazed laughter and rolled out of his seat and off the table, joining Rudy on the floor, holding his sides as if he were afraid to loose them. The girl was red in the face and if not for her companions desperately holding her back her boot, hovering over Rudy's head, would've been lodged there instead.

"Ok blue boy! You-Me-Outside-NOW! We're finishing where we left off!" The girl turned towards the door with Rudy dragging behind her by his vest collar.

"Hey, no! I don't wanna!" Rudy goofily whined, "Hey Judecca, help me out!" Rudy pleaded with Judecca who had just pulled himself together and had gotten up to lean on the table and catch his breath. He laughed and waved to Rudy as he pointed to Rudy's gun still sitting on the table. Judecca grabbed Rudy's gun as he pushed his glasses back up and followed he and the blonde girl outside into the dusty street.

As she walked the blonde girl threw Rudy aside and made some distance between them. Still snickering a bit Rudy got to his feet and patted off his jeans. Judecca tossed Rudy his gun and leaned back against the saloon doorway to watch. Catching the gun Rudy holstered it and finished dusting himself off. A few meters away the blonde girl stood tapping her foot impatiently. Her gang joined Judecca by the saloon and for a brief moment Judecca and Shady met eyes with sly grins.

"Six-hundred gella says the blue haired kid wins this." Judecca chuckled to himself.

"I'm not dumb enough to take that bet," Shady smiled under his scarf "but I'll bet you one thousand that the girl gets at least one hit in on him before falling flat on her face." Shady pulled a few bills from his scarf and waved them at Judecca, who laughed full heartedly and nodded his head.

"Yea, I'll take that bet." Meanwhile the blonde girl stood impatiently as Rudy dusted some more dirt off his vest.

"Are you done yet!" The girl was clearly fed up with Rudy but all he did was chuckle to himself and wipe some dirt off his shoulder.

"No, not quite." Rudy responded sarcastically. "But hey, let's make this interesting, if I win you have to let me buy you that drink I promised." The girl tightened a fist and got ready to yell back, but before she could a gunshot hit the ground between them.

"Hey now!" A young man on horseback galloped up into town, His silver hair fell forward from being pressed back by the wind as he brought his horse to a stop. "I leave for three days and look who comes around trying to make trouble in my town." The young man brushed a strand of silver hair from his eyes and dismounted. "Maya Schrodinger, it's been quite awhile hasn't it? I gotta admit I never thought I'd see your face again."

"You! You were the guy traveling with that Maxwell girl!" The blonde girl blurted out in a shocked tone of voice.

"Maxwell? …" Rudy's eyes perked at the name curiously.

"The guy with that Maxwell girl?" The young man seemed irritated at the manner Maya had addressed him in. "Everything we go through and you can't even remember my name!" The silver haired young man took a few steps forward and looked Maya right in the eyes. "The name's Jet! SHERIF Jet Enduro, and don't you forget it from now on!" Two men peeked their heads out from around the back corner of the saloon.

"Boss! You're back!" A thin looking spiky blonde man with a scarf and a pot bellied man with a short black beard and cowboy hat came running toward the sheriff with their arms open. But as they went to embrace their boss he held out a hand to stop the two of them.

"First off; you both know I don't like hugs, second; Dario zip up your fly, and third; where exactly were the two of you when Miss Schrodinger here started such a ruckus? I doubt it was hard to notice." The two men hung their heads in shame.

"Well, ya see boss… We tried to stop'er honest, we did." The two stood off the to side twiddling their thumbs.

"But she wound up giving the two of you a whooping, is that it?" The two nodded shamefully. "All right, well I guess I shouldn't expect the two of you to stand up to her by yourselves." Turning to Rudy the sheriff cocked an eyebrow. "And just who might you be? Picking a fight with the Schrodinger gang's big trouble so if you're still standing you must be a hell of a fighter. I can't put my finger on it but you look familiar… You're a wanted man?" Rudy laughed innocently with a slight averting wave of his hand.

"Oh no, nothing like that, I'm no criminal sheriff. It was just a friendly little exchange, really." Jet looked at Rudy, with his goofy smile, and then to the still irate Maya, and then back to Rudy's smiling face again.

"You a friend of hers?" Rudy chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his head as he looked over at Maya, who just glared back at him.

"Yea, something like that…" The sheriff shook his head dryly and turned back to his two deputies.

"Romero, get the horse to her stable, and Dario… Damn it, zip up your fly!" Jet rubbed his hand against temples in frustration. "Well, anyway…" Noticing that Maya and her gang had already vanished from sight Jet turned back to Rudy, who was now accompanied by Judecca, who was counting a handful of gella. "I take it you two are traveling together. You two look like can handle yourselves in a fight, so I'll let you off the hook for civil unrest," The sheriff said, pointing at Rudy, "and you-" He said, snatching the gella out of Judecca's hand, "For gambling, if you two can do me a favor." The two looked to each other and nodded.

"And what might this favor for you entail?" Judecca questioned in a curious tone.

"A little ways north of here there's a little town built by a fault line. Now they've been experiencing tremors and they claim some monster causes them, I've been called up there a few times and every time I go the so called monster is no where to be found. I want the two of you to head there and keep an eye out for awhile, and if anything comes up deal with it as best you can. If all goes well then we won't have to worry about any other dealings, but if you two try causing any trouble I'll have a posse after your hides all across the inner sea, got that?" Rudy nodded and Judecca shook his head with a ambitious spark in his eye. As the two walked towards the inn they looked to each other.

"This could be promising!" Judecca seemed excited. "No more weakling monsters for me to train on!" Rudy smiled and patted Judecca on the back.

"That's great partner, but remember, it's only a rumor. For all we know it's a village of superstitious backwater hicks. There may be nothing there at all." Judecca shook his head.

"I don't know about that. It does sound suspicious, but I've got a good feeling about this," Rudy laughed a little.

"A good feeling huh? Well then I'll be on my guard too. Just don't go overboard if we do wind up finding some kind of powerful monster, or whatever they think it is causing the tremors."

* * *

(Did you notice that even though I posted all three at once I insist on talking alot but in little segments? XP ) 


End file.
